According to conventional methods, moving picture expert group (MPEG) spatial audio object coding (SAOC) and Dolby Atmos construct a sound scene using an input signal or an object, respectively.
MPEG SAOC considers an input audio signal as an object and receives the input audio signal. In addition, MPEG SAOC constructs the sound scene only with respect to input rendering information. In particular, MPEG SAOC is capable of transmission at a low bit rate and uses a spatial audio coding method as a high compression method.
Dolby Atmos refers to a multichannel audio format for theatres. Dolby Atmos transmits or stores a channel signal called ‘Beds’ and an object signal called ‘object’ and constructs the sound scene using metadata.
However, since the foregoing conventional methods construct the sound scene using the input audio signal or the object signal, in some cases, a sound scene not corresponding to an intention of content according to the input audio signal or the object signal may be included. This is because only base signals for constructing the sound scene are included.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of constructing a more accurate sound scene corresponding to the intention of content according to the input audio signal or the object signal.